Adventure Time with Finn and His Hoes 2: Adventure into Sexuality
by Kashan
Summary: Continuing after the tragedy of Finn's dick burning, Finn tries to adapt to his new life without a dick while Jake and Flame Princess must pass sexual trials to get him a new one.
1. Chapter 1: Dickless Insanity

Chapter 1: Dickless Insanity

A week had passed since that horrible yet erotic day. The day Finn lost his manhood and his will to live. Finn was currently hiding in the Dildo Closet watching porn on BMO, though without his dick it felt pointless, under a bunch of filthy, sharp dildos that belonged to Jake. Speaking of Jake, Finn heard the front door open and then what sounded like one of Jake's orgies.

"Oh, yeah, Lady! Keep it cummin', Tiffany! That's it! Right where I like it!" Jake praised his bitches.

Jake was fucking Lady Rainicorn with Tiffany instead of him? The sound of fucking came closer and Finn knew they were in the room on the other side of the door. The yelling and panting of the orgy was getting to Finn and finally he couldn't take it anymore. He arose from his pile of pointy dildos and threw open the door. The sight that greeted him normally would've turned him on a raping rampage, but now it only caused him anger. Jake had grown his dick three times its normal size (and that's saying something) and was now, with the help of Tiffany, shoving it in LR's face.

"Why do you keep reminding me of what I don't have?" The sight of the large, thick, yellow dick caused Finn to start spasing out.

Jake stretched his big floppy dick towards Finn. "Just suck mine. It'll make you feel better."

Finn slapped his penis away. "No, I don't want yours! I just want a dick again! I want to feel the fuck again, ya know? Without it I feel like...like Turtle Princess. Unused and worthless."

With that said, Finn walked back into the Dildo Closet, closed the door, and buried himself in dildos as the orgy continued outside the door, sounding harder and hotter than it had before.


	2. Chapter 2: The Quest for da Dick

Chapter 2: The Quest for da Dick

Jake felt pretty butthurt for Finn and his problem, but he wasn't going to let himinterrupt his sex time. No one messes with Jake's orgy parties. He did, however, even in the middle of his fuck, notice Finn walk out of the closet and leave, looking pretty butthurt himself. After seventeen hours of intense, hardcore fucking and the death of Tiffany (he couldn't handle LR's horn up his bunghole) the orgy came to a close.

So, after his sex buddies left, Jake began making one of his explosive dildos the size of one of his everything burritos. As he finished encrusting it with diamonds and putting the cocaine in (so when it explodes everyone gets high), there was knock on the door.

Jake quickly dumped the nearest objects into the dildo, including: smaller, sharper dildos, salt, AIDs, and Humper the herpes covered Rabbit. He closed up his explosive everything dildo and went to the front door. He opened it up to find Finn's favorite prostitute, Flame Princess.

"Jake, is Finn here?" FP asked wearing absolutely nothing.

"No. And even if he was, its not like you could fuck." Jake said, resenting the naked whore in front of him for burning his pimpin' partner's dick off.

"I know. That's why I've come. I know where we can get Finn new whore rod." she said.

"You fucking flamming cunt. I'm getting real tired of your shit, burning off my main hoe fuckers cock, you aids in fested crab!"

"Finn's the best I've ever fucked. I need him to be inside of me AT ALL TIMES! And YOU are gonna help me get him the bigass dick he deserves!" she yelled in a horny rage at the thought of Finn's cock.

"OK, fine. What do we have to do?"

"We have to pass the sexual trials Mt. Hardon. There we'll find the Iron Dick, also know as," she gave a sexual shudder of pleasure,"the Punisher."

"Alright! Sounds mathematical! I'm so ready to fuck mountain bitches!" Jake shouted.

Together they grabbed sexual devices and equipment to aid them on their sexual adventure. Soon they were off to find the legendary Iron Dick, the Punisher, so that Finn could one day fuck again.


	3. Chapter 3: New Ways to Fuck

Chapter 3: New Ways to Fuck

Finn finally acepted that he would never get a leg hotdog again, so he thought why not fuck with a pussie? Finn wasn't to sure about the idea, so he decided to take a walk through the Candy Kingdom to ponder this fucking mystery.

When he got there he thought that Princess Bubblegum (she had somehow managed to survive his angry attack) would know the answer. As he approached her room he thought he could hear an orgasm, but went in anyway. He walked into PB's room and saw her and Marceline scissoring. He might as well start now.

"Hey, ladies, I'm now a transexual hoe! Let me get in there!" he shouted.

Marceline looked at where his dick used to be. It was now a blacked piece of empty skin.

"That won't do." she said pointing to the area. "Here let me help you."

Marceline tore into the space with her teeth creating a makeshift vagina. "There ya go."

"Alright, it scissoring time!" yelled Finn and leapt into the orgy.

After several lessons on the art of lesbian fucking, Finn was sexing like a pro. Fucking had always been his calling, no matter how he did it. It was fast paced and furious just how he liked it. Rough yet gentle. It was a style of fuck he would never have learned to do had it not been for the tragedy of his burning dick.

Maybe this was all meant to be. He could still fuck bitches even without his twig and two berries. As long as he was up and fucking he was okay.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"How much further until we reach Mt. Hardon?" Jake asked Flame Princess while jerking himself off as they walked through a unknown forest.

Flame Princess, who was still naked, pulled a map from her vag and unrolled it.

"Not much more, it's just beyond this forest."

"We'll we better run into something fuckable soon, my dick is starting to go into withdrawl." said Jake pounding on his yellow trunk harder as if to prove of its loss of hardness.

Suddenly, something tiny smacked into Jake's face.

"Jake! I've come back for my revenge!" a tiny white cat yelled while clinging to Jake's snout.

The scent of vagina filled Jake's nose.

"Me-mow! Just in time!" Jake smiled. He picked her off his nose and shrunk down to her size.

"Let's get to it!" he yelled before jumping on her and commencing.

Me-mow struggled against his overwhelming dick at first, but eventually gave up all resistance and threw herself into it, a hundred and ten percent.

When Flame Princess saw no end to the fuck in the near future, she picked up the tiny orgy and put them in Jake's backpack. With the conveniently fire-proof backpack on her shoulder's and the small fuck inside it, Flame Princess continued through the forest to Mt. Hardon.


	4. Chapter 4: Fun on Mt Hardon

Chapter 4: Fun on Mt. Hardon

While Jake and Me-mow were fucking Flame Princess was climbling up Mt. Hardon. When she got to the top she took the two fuckers out of the pack and when they wouldn't stop she forcefully pried them apart.

They realized Mt. Hardon was actually just a huge nasty vagina and started climbing up it again. FP pulled out a grappling hook and shot it at the mountain causing infected lady juice to spray all over Jake.

"THIS IS SO MATH!" Jake yelled as he rolled around in it.

He made his dick five times it's normal size and started to tear up that pussy. FP sighed and decided to join in.

Tree Trunks happened to walk by and saw the three some.

"Oh my lawdy. What do we have here. Oh boy, I know nothing about this sexy buisness." Those were her last words right before she was drowned in the sudden flood of juices from Jake's one hundred story cock.

The deep opening of the giant vagina that was Mt. Hardon began glowing. Slowly, it began to open and then suddenly sucked Jake, Flame Princess, Me-Mow, and Tree Trunks' lifeless body inside like a reverse queef, where the trials of the Punisher were waiting.

*.*.*.*.*.*

In the Candy Kingdom another threesome was going on. PB was squirting lady juice like a fountain while Marceline and Finn proceded to lick it off the bed.

When the deed had been done, Princess Bubblegum asked, "So how did you like you're first lesbian fuckage, Finn?"

"I love jamming vajajas together!" said an energetic Finn. "I don't need a dick anymore! I got these two lips! They're all I need!"

"That gives me an idea!" said Marceline. "The annual Lesbian Fuck-off Tournament is this weekend and we need a third vagina to help us compete."

"Yeah, will you help us? We could use a vagina like you." asked PB.

"I'm all in, princess!" Finn said as excited as ever.

Now he could test out all his new vagina-based moves on some new lesbian bitches.


	5. Chapter 5: Lesbian Fuck-Off

Chapter 5: Lesbian Fuck-Off

A new energy was found inside Finn, his new vagina was seething with raging fuckery. In a few hours the tournement would begin, but he knew that there would be some tough competition. The rules were that the last team to orgasm lost, and the team who won would get the Golden Dildo, equiped with spikes.

Finn's first opponent's were Muscle Princess, Cotten Candy Princess, and Raggedy Princess.

"Ok, everyone here's the plan." said PB. "We will make a triangle scissor. Me and Marceline will be on the bottom while Finn is on top and T-bags us, and all jam together at the same time."

"Got it." said Finn who was wet with the thought of said fuck triangle.

The announcer called their team out into the arena and they faced the opposing team. The six vaginabearers licked their lips as they prepared themselves for the oncoming scissorage.

"Ready. Set. FUCK!" the announcer said.

The arena instantly erupted into a flurry of arms and legs as the two teams went at each other. Muscle Princess grabbed ahold of Finn and was sexing him violently to the point where he started bleeding. Finn, however, refused to be over powered by her amazingly thick and muscley body. With shear will power, Finn escaped from her thighs and jumped on her face rubbing the blood from her attack on him on her as well as his newly aquired 'lady' juice. The juice filled her eyes, mouth, and nose, and unable to resist the overwhelming smell of bloody jayjay she let a roar and began to orgasm.

With Muscle Princess out of the picture, Finn went to help PB and Marceline. Finn decided to help Princess Bubblegum since it looked like Marceline was having no trouble tearing Raggedy Princess up.

He ran over to the two candy princesses and immediately, they over took Cotton Candy Princess with their out of this world powerful vagina slicing moves.

The announcer voiced their winning of the first round and they went to rest so they would be ready to go at it again.

The next teams were, Lumpy Space Princess, Melissa, and Turtle Princess versus Susan Strong. Only Susan Strong.

Finn and his teammates watched the fuckage from the sidelines. Not only for tips on new moves, but tips on the enemy. Whoever won this match would be up against their team.

Susan Strong easiliy overtook all three of them. First LSP went down with a "OH MY GLOB! THIS IS SO LUMPIN' TASTEY!" Melissa went in a similar way, and Turtle Princess upon seeing her team mates locked with Susan, orgasmed before anything was even done to her.

Susan was announced the winner of the match and would be Finn's next opponent.


	6. Chapter 6: Susan Strong's Amazing Thighs

Chapter 6: Susan Strong's Amazing Thighs

As Finn watched in pleasure at the sight of the two losing teams battle in vaginal fury. Lumpy Space Princess' team was losing to Raggedy Princess' team by a lot. Turtle Princess was orgasming to herself in a corner, while LSP and Melisa were being savaggely wrecked by Raggedy Princess and Muscle Princess.

"Finn," PB said while itching her vajnaynay."We're next. Remember Marceline is a strong bottom, but you have to make an opening or else she can't reach ultimate fuckage."

"Got it." said Finn pumping up his pussy as Jake reached across the world to give his butthole an encouraging fist.

"Ladies and pedophiles!" said the furiously horny announcer. "Welcome to the Lesbian Fuck-off's Final Round! In one corner we have Princess Bubblegum, Marceline the Vampire Queen, and Finn the Transvetite."

The crowd became a fuck pit as the team walked out completely naked and even more so when Susan squirted out pussy juice at them tauntingly. As Finn was covered in her lady jizz, the splash soaking him from head to toe, he felt a sudden vaginal rage go through him. There was no way he would let Susan out best _his _vagina!

"Ready? Set. Fuck!" The announcer yelled jizzing all over the arena.

Peebles started circling Suzan with Finn, while Marceline stretched into her giant bat form, her pussy snapping at Susan like a hungry allegater.

"SUSAAAAN!" She screamed, jumping up into the air and latching onto Princess Bubblegum's face. A mixture of AIDS and blood poured onto the region of the Princess' face.

Finn's twat was exploding orgasming rage at the sight. He humped onto Susan knocking her to the ground, this gave Marceline the chance to get under her and get to fucking some ass. she whiped out her retractable dildo and sent it into overdrive. The dildo appeared to have no effect on Susan however, and she quickly closed her thighs around Marceline's head, her bat snout burrowing in the folds of Susan's pussy.

"Finn, get her from behind!" PB yelled and leapt onto Susan's face to commence her thrashing.

Finn did as he was told and began jamming his vagina, which was swiftly gaining more power, with Susan's anus. Susan, momentarily forgeting Marceline, turned toward Finn and tried crushing his face in between her boobs. Marceline, freed from her prision, bit into Susan's vajay, causing another spray of blood and discharge to fall all over the team.

"SUSAAAAN!" She roared and picked Finn up and threw him across the arena in her last effort off trying before she orgasimed.

As she lay twitching on the ground in a puddle of her own juices, Finn and his team mates sprayed their own all over her in their victory fountain formation.

"Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, and Finn win!" the annouuncer said, and came down to give them the Golden Dildo as their prize, spikes and all.


End file.
